El último héroe romántico
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Siempre supo que moriría joven. Siempre supo que haría algo grande. Siempre supo que sería eternamente Black. Pero quizá el Black del que menos se esperaba que actuara como un Gryffindor.


_Querido lector: El término Romántico en este fic no se refiere al príncipe azul que suelta larga frases de amor bajo el balcón de su amada. Entiendo por héroe romántico al hombre pasional y dramático que exagera todas sus emociones y acepta un destino cruel y trágico. Esto es, pues, una tragedia. Se inspira en "**Los sufrimientos del Joven Werther"** de Goethe (libro que recomiendo, por cierto) y en las obras del Romanticismo de toda aquella época. Está todo un poco exagerado, lo sé. Y también sé que hay cierto personaje muy bien querido por las lectoras que no sale del todo bien parado, mientras que otro personaje (odiado y apartado durante un tiempo) aparece más bien como adorable. Ésta es otra visión de una oscuridad que no hacía sino crecer._

_Dicho esto, puedes leer. (Si quieres, claro)._

* * *

**_Regnabo, Regno, Regnvi, Sum sine regno (Inscripción de la Rueda de la Fortuna del Tarot)_**

**_No podemos modelar a nuestros hijos según nuestros deseos, debemos estar con ellos y amarlos como Dios nos los ha entregado. (Goethe)_**

**Acto primero. **

**El caminante frente al mar de niebla.**

**Septiembre de 1972**

Se ajusta el nudo de la corbata, y se asegura que está perfectamente colocada en su sitio. Es, seguramente, muy presuntuoso por su parte llevar una corbata verde tal día como hoy, cuando se supone que no tiene color alguno asignado. Pero cuando naces con una estrella sobre tu frente poco importan las conveniencias.

Con un gesto mecánico e impaciente, toma el peine de la repisa del baño y se lo pasa por el cabello hasta dejarlo bien ordenado y colocado. El resultado es impecable. Se siente orgulloso y asustado a partes iguales. Respira dos o tres veces antes de tomar el picaporte y salir al pasillo.

Allí se cruza con Sirius, que hace una mueca de fingido desagrado, señalando la corbata.

-¿Dónde vas con eso?-pregunta, divertido e irritado.

-Me gusta-responde el pequeño sin más dilación.

-Es verde-razona Sirius. Regulus se encoge de hombros. Y Sirius frunce el ceño, para después desfruncirlo con simpleza.

-Como quieras.

No hace falta más. De sobra se sabe que si Regulus quiere algo, lo consigue. Que si a Sirius no le gusta, se aguanta. Aunque antes de aguantarse intenta salirse con la suya. Extrañamente, con Regulus no siempre lo logra. Su hermano se aleja por el pasillo, con ese aire tan señorial que él tiene, a pesar de parecer un niño inocentón y sumiso. Sirius prefiere no discutir. Él, por su parte, está tan contento de que por fin sea septiembre que no puede ni creérselo.

Regulus se topa con Kreacher en la planta baja. El elfo lo mira bajar y sonríe.

-Amo Regulus, Kreacher sabe que es un gran día-Reg le responde a la sonrisa, y asiente con la cabeza.

La llegada al andén se le antoja, a Regulus, espectacular. Solo ha estado una vez allí, hace justo un año, cuando se marchó Sirius por primera vez. El expreso era enorme, precioso y señorial. Parecía poseer un gigantesco imán que atraía toda fuerza mágica de los viajeros, y los niños lo miraban con adoración. Brillaba, recién pintado, con las varillas metálicas y las chimeneas humeantes. Aquello era magia de la de verdad, pensó Regulus.

Walburga y Orion van caminando por detrás, saludando aquí y allá, siempre con discreción, y Regulus tiene miedo de perderse. Sabe que mamá no aprobaría que se mezclara con toda esa gente sin conocerla, y sin saber con quién están hablando. Por eso mira de vez en cuando atrás, buscando su aprobación. Sirius va delante, tirando de su propio baúl, buscando con la mirada.

Entonces, llega un momento en el que se para, y gira bruscamente.

-Bueno-dice sin emoción-ya hemos llegado. Voy a buscar sitio.

Regulus parpadea, sorprendido, y vuelve a mirar a su madre.

-¿Quieres venirte conmigo?-pregunta Sirius sonriente. Regulus sabe que Sirius quiere marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Subirse al tren y convertirse en ésa otra persona que debe de ser cuando no está en su casa. Esa persona que, al parecer, prefiere ser.

-Claro-responde sin dudar. Sirius sonríe y le ayuda con el baúl. Walburga es quien ahora parece sorprendida. Regulus tiene miedo de decepcionarla con su comportamiento, de que ella piense que no le quiere. Antes de subir tras Sirius, la abraza con fuerza, y luego a su padre, y dice con una enorme sonrisa: Escribiré todos los días.

Cuando está en el pescante del vagón descubre una mirada sorprendente en Sirius. Jamás lo había visto mirarle así. ¿Es decepción?. ¿Es extrañeza?. ¿Curiosidad?. El brillo tenue parece apagar el brillo propio de los ojos de Sirius y Regulus piensa, por un solo momento, que es _envidia_. Pero Sirius lo transforma todo en burla, y le saca la lengua mientras le conduce por el pasillo de tren.

-No seas tan miedica, enano. Aquí no estará mamá para protegerte.

Ahora si lo sabe, Sirius tiene envidia. Porque mamá no se ha despedido de él, mientras todas las madres del andén están despidiendo a sus hijos con palabras cariñosas. Porque todas las madres escriben en su primer año. Pero Sirius solo recibió una carta. Y fue un vociferador.

Sirius abre la puerta de un compartimento y allí está un chico moreno de gafas que lleva un paquete que huele a azúcar.

-Eh, Sirius, tío, no te he visto en el andén-le dice. Sirius se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

-Había mucha gente-se sienta a su lado y le señala a Regulus.-Éste es mi hermano pequeño, Reg. Regulus, éste es James.

James le mira le sonríe, hasta que la mirada recae en la corbata verde.

-¿Slytherin?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Toda la familia lo es-responde el pequeño, sin dudar.

-Toda NO-matiza Sirius. James desvía la mirada y Regulus comprende que James no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede en Grimmauld Place. Quizá sepa algo, pero solo la punta del iceberg. Sirius nunca contará toda la verdad.

-¿Queréis tarta de melaza? Está recién hecha-abre el paquete y extrae un suculento pastel. Sirius se relame. Regulus, más cauto, duda.

-¿Es tuya?

-Claro, me la ha hecho mi madre para el viaje. Lo hace siempre-James sonríe y le tiende un trozo. Sirius ha cogido uno él sin preguntar. Reg intuye que no necesita hacerlo porque son amigos, y esas cosas no son necesarias. Pero entonces siente que a él le gustaría que mamá le hiciera tartas cuando se va de viaje. Es bonito, piensa. Quizá Sirius esté pensando lo mismo, pues ha perdido la mirada en el vacío, mientras saborea el dulce.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, y entra un chico pálido y ojeroso.

-Hola, chicos-saluda.

-Ey, Remus, casi no llegas-recrimina Sirius. Remus hace caso omiso y coloca sus cosas. Después, mira a Regulus y sonríe.

-Tú debes de ser Reg.

El pequeño se queda un poco cohibido. No sabía que los amigos de su hermano lo conocieran. Intenta recordar los nombres que más ha pronunciado su hermano durante el verano.

-Y tú eres Remus-acierta, por fin. Remus le estrecha la mano y le da un trozo de chocolate.

-Toma, para calmar los nervios-guiña un ojo y se sienta enfrente, junto a James. Mira su corbata y sonríe de nuevo-¿Ya sabes dónde quieres estar?

Sirius bufa en ese momento y mira hacia otro lado. Remus endurece la mirada y la pasa del hermano mayor al pequeño.

-Es libre de decidir a dónde le gustaría ir, Sirius. Tú también tenías tus preferencias.

Regulus traga el chocolate y decide que le gusta Remus. Sirius se ha callado. Ahora Regulus tiene un dato más sobre su hermano: No quería ser Slytherin. Eso explica muchas cosas. La puerta se abre de nuevo y llega un chico gordito resoplando. Se abalanza sobre la ventana y saluda efusivamente con el brazo a un pareja que se queda en el andén, cada vez más lejano, mientras grita "_Adiós mamááááááá´"_ casi con desespero.

James rompe a reír y Sirius ahoga una carcajada. Remus solo sonríe. Regulus no puede evitar pensar que está mal de la cabeza.

-Hola chicos-se disculpa el recién llegado-Es que no me había dado tiempo a despedirme…

Horas más tarde, cuando Regulus se ha relajado bastante, y ha conocido mejor a los amigos de su hermano, se da cuenta de que ahora quizá sí que esté fuera de lugar su corbata verde. Los chicos no parecen ser Gryffindors constantemente, y aunque llevan la bufanda asomando por el equipaje de mano, no pasan el viaje arremetiendo con las otras casas. Solo Sirius hace algún comentario de vez en cuando, siempre acallado por las quietas y sabias miradas de Remus.

Regulus va al baño del vagón y mientras está deshaciéndose el nudo para quitarse la corbata, entra Sirius.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta con curiosidad. Regulus se encoge de hombros.

-Todavía no ha sido la selección, ¿no? Quizá no sea Slytherin.-Sirius sonríe y toma la prenda para volver a rehacer el nudo en el cuello de su hermano.

-Oye, si no te caen bien mis amigos lo entiendo, solo que dales una oportunidad….-dice en voz baja.

-Me caen bien-afirma decidido-Seguro que son buena gente. Pero es a nosotros a quienes tú tienes que dar una oportunidad.

Sirius lo mira sorprendido.

-La madre de Remus le prepara el equipaje. La de James hace tartas de melaza. La de Peter escribe cartas kilométricas todos los días. Tú podías darle una oportunidad a mamá. Quizá así te costaría menos marcharte sin despedirte.

Su hermano mayor parpadea y aprieta los dientes.

-No tienes que darme lecciones sobre tu madre, Reg. Está claro que te prefiere a ti.

Se marcha dejándole solo en el lavabo, y Regulus se mira en el espejo, serio. La corbata verde está perfectamente anudada en su cuello. Quizá no sea presuntuoso tal día como hoy.

Todos los días son de algún color.

**Acto segundo. **

**El Mar de Hielo.**

**Julio de 1976.**

El dormitorio entero de Regulus es verde. Con el paso de los años, ha ido decorándolo poco a poco, hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño monumento a Slytherin. Sirius solía mirarlo con incredulidad. Pero Sirius ya no existe.

Esta mañana, Regulus se viste con sus mejores ropas frente al espejo. Es un día importante, y lo sabe. Al espejo parece no importarle, pues está empeñado en mostrarle su reflejo demacrado y los ojos llorosos.

Un par de horas más tarde, toda la familia está reunida abajo, en el cuarto del tapiz. Es Walburga quien apunta con la varita la obra maestra que decora la pared. La segunda vez en un mes. El nombre de Alphard Black brilla por última vez antes de extinguirse entre el crepitar del fuego, y nadie baja la mirada.

Regulus siente una punzada en el pecho, algo parecido a la impotencia. Alphard había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para ayudar a Sirius. Él no. Pero no se siente culpable por ello. Tampoco había mucho que podía hacer. Mamá se enfadaría con él si lo hiciera. Y Regulus, al contrario que Sirius, no tiene dónde ir. Nadie cogería a un tercer Black desertor, y menos Slytherin.

La vida de Reg solo puede tomar un sentido ahora. Siente la mano de Kreacher tomando la suya, y la aprieta inconscientemente.

Mamá no es tan mala como Sirius se empeñaba en decir. Al fin y al cabo era como él, y solo quiere defender sus ideas.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, Reg vuelve a su cuarto. Se desprende de la túnica negra y busca otra más ligera. Regresa al cuarto inferior y se encamina a la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir?-la voz de su padre suena seca y curiosa. Regulus se vuelve, despacio.

-Si, padre. Quiero tomar el aire.

En la calle corre una brisa fresca que le da de lleno en el rostro pero no aparta, a pesar de ellos, sus malos pensamientos. Necesita pensar, y para ello no puede permanecer en casa. Todo es agobiante y pesado.

Regulus tiene 15 años. Demasiado para creerse niño y fingir no saber nada. Demasiado poco para saber demasiado. Ha oído que Bellatrix, su prima mayor y casada con Rodolphus Lestrangre, ha tomado el camino de Lord Voldemort. Y Regulus tiene buenos oídos y discretos ojos con que enterarse de todo. La causa es la destrucción de lo muggle. La limpieza de sangre. La pureza del mundo mágico. Alguna vez, a la hora del té (en la mesa nunca se habla de estas cosas), Walburga ha apoyado esta causa. Y ha mirado a Regulus de forma significativa. Sería un honor para los Black que Lord Voldemort contara con ellos. Limpiaría su imagen tras lo de Sirius. Ya era hora de que alguien tuviera las ideas claras en este mundo.

Reg patea una pequeña piedra en la acera y se cruza con un grupo de chavales de su edad. Van riendo, seguramente de algo muy gracioso, y lo más probable es que no tenga nada de lo que preocuparse durante las vacaciones. Él tiene la sensación de que las vacaciones van a ser peor que los finales.

Ha realizado los TIMOS con éxito, pero ahora mismo le da igual. Ni siquiera ha podido contárselo a su hermano. Deseó que Potter le estuviera acogiendo bien. Porque si, Reg sabe que Sirius está con James. No tiene ninguna duda.

En la última bronca con mamá, Regulus le había dicho que tenía que ser más comprensivo.

-¿Y ellos me comprenden acaso a mí, enano?-había preguntado. Solo estaba furioso-Yo defiendo lo que creo, no como tú.

Regulus había apretado los dientes.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees-masculló.

Ahora se pregunta en qué modo luchaba él por lo que creía, si ya no podía creer en su familia. Quizá Sirius tuviera razón. Tenía que mostrarle a su hermano y al mundo, que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Camina durante un rato más, intentando aclararse. Tiene que haber una manera de solucionarlo todo. Él conseguirá cumplir como hijo y hermano, eso lo tiene claro.

**Diciembre de 1976.**

-Quítate de en medio-ordena de forma imperiosa. Un niño de primero sale corriendo tras el siguiente recodo y Regulus se alisa la túnica. Quedan tres semanas para Navidad y los nervios están a flor de piel.

-Veo que eres el terror de los niños-bromea una voz a su espalda. Reg sonríe, divertido.

-Solo con los Gryffindors apestosos-Sirius hace una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Vas a casa por Navidad?-pregunta.

-No. Mis padres han decidido pasar el invierno en el sur.

Sirius no da muestras de sorpresa por el "mis padres", pero sí por la noticia.

-Vaya, no sabía que ya no les quisieran en el barrio…

-Padre está enfermo-corta el pequeño. Sirius parpadea y se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sabía-no es una disculpa. Regulus no la quiere.

-Dicen que no es grave-también sabe que Sirius no quiere saberlo, pero lo cierto es que no va a darle la oportunidad de decir que le da igual.-¿Tú te irás por Navidad?

-¿Y perderme la mejor Nochebuena de mi vida?. ¡Jamás!

Regulus asiente, satisfecho. Sirius nunca ha sido el rey del tacto, así que tampoco le sorprende el comentario.

-Feliz navidad, entonces.

Ambos hermanos son conscientes de que es el último curso de Sirius en el colegio, pero no hacen ningún comentario. Sirius se marchará en Junio y quizá no vuelvan a verse.

Se separan en el recodo y Regulus suspira. Lleva una carta en la mano que acaba de recibir y toparse con Sirius era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

_"Querido Regulus,_

_Me sorprende ver que todavía quedan agallas en esa casa, pero me alegro que hayas tomado esta decisión. Es hora de que se sepa, como muy bien dices, que los Black movemos el mundo. Te espero aquí la próxima semana._

_Bellatrix Lestrange."_

Es cierto. Regulus ha escrito a Bella hace apenas unos días. Severus Snape, la adquisición más reciente de los mortífagos, ha vuelto contando maravillas. A Regulus se le ha revuelto el estómago, por el contrario. Snape no tiene muchos escrúpulos. Solo quiere reconocimiento. Aunque sea de un monstruo.

Regulus sabe que si quiere llegar pronto, y llegar bien, solo tiene una opción; la mejor y la peor de todas: su prima. Solo Bellatrix Lestrange podrá llevarle hasta el Lord. Y sólo junto al Lord podrá saber cómo encontrar su camino.

Ha estado tentado de contárselo a Sirius, decirle que no solo sabe esconderse tras la falda de mamá. Pero teme que no le crea. Que le diga que no va a ser capaz. Prefiere esperar y cuando llegue el momento, descubrirlo. Reg no es ambicioso. En realidad, solo quiere una cosa: el reconocimiento de su hermano. O, al menos, hacer algo por sí mismo.

**Acto tercero**

**El ocaso de los dioses**

**Abril de 1977**

Orion Black está muriendo. Y su único hijo solo ha sabido de su estado por correo; lo cierto es que las cartas de mamá nunca fueron fáciles de leer. Hace tiempo que no se topa con Sirius, y cada vez las hostilidades hacia Slytherin son más pronunciadas. Mucha gente abandonó el colegio durante los primeros meses del año. Reg ha observado a los Gryyfindors, y éstos parecían misteriosos y salvadores. Mártires por el mundo. Iban por el colegio como justicieros de las causas perdidas. Y la mayoría no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. La guerra no había hecho más que comenzar.

El nido de víboras en el que vive durante el curso se ha llenado de espías y conspiraciones. Regulus, que nunca ha hecho uso de la intimidación, ha tenido que recurrir a sus artes de Black para imponerse. Ha conseguido que nadie se meta con él, o al menos, que le teman. Su nombre ha empezado a sonar en los pasillos y la sala común, y aunque odia la popularidad, la gente se lo piensa dos veces.

Experto como es en pasar desapercibido, la nueva situación le ha traido más de un problema. Para empezar, Sirius ha asumido que ahora Regulus forma parte del enemigo. Razón, irónicamente, no le faltaba.

-Eh, tu, Black-le increpa por los pasillos. Normalmente le ignora, pero REgulus sabe que hay momentos en los que Sirius necesita descargarse. Siempre después de una matanza de muggle, ha detectado.

En plenas vacaciones de Pascua, Regulus masca en su mente planes y más planes. En Navidad consiguió una entrevista con el Lord gracias a su prima Bellatrix. Aunque todavía no ha decidido nada, sabe que ya no puede decir NO. Nadie puede reunirse con Lord Voldemort y después rechazarle. Regulus no está seguro de lo que quiere. Con Orion en la cama durante todo el día, y esa tos crónica, cada vez más ronca y seca, toda la noche, el joven se ahoga en su habitación.

Últimamente no hace más que pensar en Sirius. Está convencido de que está obsesionado, pero sabe que todo es fruto del miedo. Mientras fueron pequeños, Sirius marcó siempre una pauta de comportamiento. Lo que Sirius hacía estaba mal. De lo que renegaba, lo que había que hacer. Un poco enrevesado, pero así era. Si quería que las cosas le fueran bien, tenía que ser diametralmente opuesto a su hermano. Cuánto lo echaba de menos.

Va a hacer casi un año que se fue y su hermano pequeño todavía sonríe cuando entra en su cuarto. Lo hace cada vez menos, para quitárselo de la cabeza. Sirius está rehaciendo su vida (bueno, siempre tuvo una vida alternativa a la que mostró ante su familia) y Regulus ya no tiene sitio en ella. Se lo han ganado a pulso, los dos.

Regulus no quiere que se sepa que no soporta la idea de quedarse realmente solo, y su impecable fachada es cada vez más una obra de arte que fruto de la supervivencia. No tiene alternativa. Él se marchó siguiendo su camino. Regulus está escogiendo el suyo. Y cada vez tiene más claro que es junto a su familia. Su padre le necesita más que nunca. No puede romperle el corazón a su madre otra vez. Regulus tiene ahora un deber mucho más grande que el que tenía antes.

Cuidar de una familia es mucho más pesado que salvar el mundo.

Un Gryffindor nunca podría entenderlo.

**Agosto de 1977.**

La decisión está tomada.

El 10 de Agosto, cuando Regulus tiene 16 años, antes de iniciar su sexto curso en Hogwarts, decide unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Le ha costado muchos meses tomar esta resolución y respira hondo antes de levantarse de la cama.

El cuarto de sus padres tiene la puerta entornada y está en penumbra. Orion esta recostado. El color vivo de su piel ha ido palideciendo poco a poco y las bolsas bajo los ojos se descuelgan con poca elegancia. La mirada se le ha ido perdiendo y suele estar fija en la pared de enfrente. El pelo blanco clarea por su frente y por su coronilla y cae lacio por delante de sus ojos.

-Padre-se sienta a su lado y Orion le mira con aspecto cansado.-He tomado una decisión. Voy a unirme a Lord Voldemort.

Orion estrecha su mano y asiente en silencio.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo- dice finalmente. Le palmea la espalda y le atrae hacia él, para abrazarle como cuando era pequeño. No es algo normal en su familia. No se abrazan. Tiene que ser ahora, cuando Regulus está dando su libertad, cuando su padre tiene la muestra de cariño más grande que le ha visto nunca.

Con un sollozo contenido, no sabe si de miedo o de rabia, abandona el dormitorio.

**Verano de 1978.**

Sirius abandona Hogwarts. Se va sin despedirse. Hizo los EXTASIS, jugó al quidditch y se emborrachó (con toda seguridad) en su última noche. Al día siguiente, Regulus llega a casa con la sensación de que lo ha perdido para siempre. Él no lo ha buscado. No podría mirarlo a la cara. No tiene nada que reprocharle. Tan solo dejarle ir.

Orion ha muerto. Walburga es ahora una mujer oscura y silenciosa. Kreacher camina de puntillas por la casa. La Orden del Fénix ha nacido. Regulus sabe que hay alguien luchando en serio. Quienes eran, no importaba.

_Lo que consiguieran, sí._

La maraña de Lord Voldemort es compleja y mortal. El ministerio está comprado y nadie moverá un dedo. Para destruir al señor Oscuro hay que hacerlo solo y en silencio. Regulus es el experto en ambas cosas. Por las noches se mira al espejo, esperando seguir encontrando el resto serio y la mirada llena de vida. Kreacher también le mira. El Amo no sabe que esa marca del brazo le está absorbiendo todas las energías que le quedan.

**Acto cuarto**

**La destrucción del Valhalla**

**Julio de 1979**

Han acabado las clases. Reg siempre pensó que su último año sería especial. Que podría, más que nunca, hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no ha sido así. En realidad, ha sido el que más obligaciones ha tenido. Demasiadas mentiras. Demasiado miedo.

La red de Lord Voldemort se ha tendido definitivamente y ya no hay marcha atrás. Lo que han sido dos años de conjeturas y suposiciones tienen que acabar, y rápido. No podrá soportarlo mucho más. Confinado en su cuarto, Regulus se lo cuenta todo a Kreacher quien, paciente, le escucha. El elfo sabe que lo que oigan sus oídos no saldrá nunca de su boca. Aunque tenga que mentirle a su adorada Ama Walburga.

-Pero, Amo, ¡eso no está bien!-Kreacher grita en voz queda, en el dormitorio de Regulus-¡Está traicionando a su madre!

-Kreacher, escúchame-pide el joven. Hace mucho tiempo que el único ser que le escucha es él.

Un elfo. El señor Oscuro quería un elfo. Regulus ha recibido una misión. Así dicho, puede parecer una tontería. Seguramente alguien más orgulloso hubiera pensado que era "poco" que Lord Voldemort le encargara un elfo. Regulus no quiere, por el momento, más complicaciones.

-Solo es un hombre, Kreacher-le dice-Tan mortal como yo.

Sin embargo, no se ha atrevido a contarle que realmente el Lord es cada vez más inmortal. La culpa ha sido de Bellatrix, que dejó caer la palabra _"Horrocrux"_ en presencia de Regulus. Lord Voldemort la reprendió por ello, y el joven se alegró por ambas cosas. Apelando a su discreción y al afecto que siente por su prima, consiguió convencer al Señor Oscuro de que aquella información no iba a salir de ahí. Fue más tarde, en el pasillo, cuando Bella le cogió por el cuello y llamándole niñato estúpido, le amenazó.

-¡El Amo no puede destruir al Lord!-suplica Kreacher. Regulus se pasa una mano por el cabello, frustrado-Es peligroso…

-Es lo que tengo que hacer, Kreacher

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no soy yo quien le detiene, quizá nadie pueda hacerlo.

-¡El Amo solo no podrá con él!

-¡Si tú me apoyas, sí!-se desespera-No puedo decírselo a nadie más. ¿Quién iba a creerme?. ¿Mi hermano, tan entregado a la noble tarea de salvar vidas?. ¿Mi madre, cubierta de vergüenza?. Kreacher, ése hombre quiere destruir el mundo y yo lo he visto-Kreacher baja la mirada, triste-Creo que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacer algo.

-¿Sabe el Amo que quizá no sobrevivamos?-pregunta al fin, derrotado.

-Claro que lo sé-hunde la cuchara en el cuenco de crema de marisco irlandés y la devora con avidez. Las cenas noctámbulas son casi una costumbre entre ellos-Pero, ¿sabes? Prefiero que mi madre crea que he muerto a que sepa lo que voy a hacer.

-Amo Regulus…-el elfo duda-¿quiere a la señora Walburga?

Regulus parpadea con la cuchara tapándose los labios.

-El amor es un sentimiento extraño, Kreacher. Quiero a mi madre, pero la detesto por sus ideas. Igual que a mi hermano. Y sin embargo, ellos se odian. ¿Odias tú a Sirius?

Los dientes de Kreacher rechinan y Regulus sonríe.

-Odias a mi hermano por lo que me hizo a mí. Pero yo no le odio. Tú tienes que decidir si le odias, o le quieres, por cómo es contigo.

-El hermano del Amo nunca trató bien a Kreacher-el elfo sumerge su cuchara en el plato de su amo y espera.

-Mi hermano, Kreacher, nunca estuvo a tu altura.

El elfo colma la cuchara y se la lleva a la boca, visiblemente más contento.

**Agosto de 1979**

Cuando Kreacher le pregunta si le da miedo ser descubierto, Regulus contesta que solo si le descubren antes de haber terminado su tarea. Todo está planeado, le dice. Yo nací para esto. Si Sirius no se hubiera ido, el mortífago sería él. Y con Sirius al lado de Voldemort, la guerra estaría perdida de antemano.

La Orden del Fénix sigue creciendo. A Regulus no le da miedo. Sabe, o quiere saber, que su hermano está con ellos. Se le da bien la pelea. En realidad, se le da bien casi todo.

La noche ha caído por completo cuando Regulus llega a casa una noche. Está helado de miedo y de emoción. Tiene al mejor elfo del mundo; Kreacher ha jurado que merece la pena morir por el Amo, pero no es eso lo que él quiere.

-¡Kreacher!-llama en cuanto llega. El elfo aparece en el recibidor.-¿Está mi madre despierta?

-No, Amo-responde pomposamente, como siempre que habla de ella.

-Vamos a cenar, tengo grandes noticias.

Sin embargo, cuando ve la cara de terror que se forma en el rostro de su amigo, no le parecen tan grandes. Quizá sea una locura. Finalmente, Kreacher acepta: si tiene que acompañar a Voldemort a algún sitio, lo hará. Por el Amo. Regulus le promete que si ve que tarda demasiado, le llamará, y no correrá peligro. El otro le cree.

Entonces, Regulus abraza a Kreacher. Al elfo nunca le han abrazado, así que es completamente nuevo para él, y le gusta.

Dos noches después, Regulus está esperando impacientemente junto a la ventana. La mirada que le devuelve el cristal es peligrosa. Se toca la corbata, verde, y resopla. Oye ruidos en la casa, como siempre, y se marcha del balcón para dar una vuelta. La puerta del dormitorio de su madre está cerrada. La abre ligeramente y oye su respiración acompasada.

-Lo siento, mamá-susurra antes de marcharse. Mira de nuevo el reloj, inquieto. Está nervioso y preocupado por Kreacher. Aprieta los puños y regresa a su cuarto. Completamente Slytherin, se siente menos Black que nunca. Quiere correr, huir, esconderse y desaparecer. Que nadie sepa quién es. Está a punto de cometer la mayor de las traiciones. Y lo está haciendo tan sutilmente que encima le condecorarán por ello, sin saberlo.

-¡Kreacher!-llama angustiado. Necesita una cara conocida. Necesita saber que sigue en su casa. Con un enorme crack, Kreacher reaparece. Está exhausto. Regulus siente una opresión brutal en el pecho y no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre él. Su elfo parece enfermo. Kreacher ha estado a punto de morir.

Una semana más tarde, Regulus tiene todas las ideas claras. Ha consultado libros y más libros, y tiene tanto miedo de lo que ha descubierto, que sabe que ahora, o nunca, todo está en su mano. No va a volver a poner en peligro la vida de nadie. Lord Voldemort tiene que pensar que Kreacher ha muerto, y Regulus se encargará del resto. Lleva dos años pensando en horrores y artes oscuras, y las últimas noticias de Kreacher son escalofriantes: Voldemort tiene un horrocrux. Al menos, uno. Eso es desesperanzador, pero no del todo. Aunque destruya uno de ellos, ya habrá hecho suficiente. Todavía no sabe cómo podrá hacerlo, pero tiene a Kreacher a su lado.

Se despide de mamá como todas las noches, con un beso en la mejilla. Mamá le palmea la espalda.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío-dice de pronto. Reg quiere echarse a llorar. Se unió a los mortífagos para honrar a su madre y ahora va a traicionarlo todo para demostrarle a su hermano que era capaz de luchar. Recuerda que lo último que dijo papá fue que nombre sería recordado para siempre.

Aferra la varita con fuerza y entra en el cuarto de Sirius. Apestosamente Gryffindor, el dormitorio es un tributo a la rebeldía y el valor. Hoy se siente más cómodo aquí. Cuando regresa al suyo, completamente verde, su decisión es más firme.

-Vámonos, Kreacher-ordena serio y sereno. El elfo asiente y le coge la mano. Con un misterioso chasquido, ambos desaparecen de Grimmauld Place, número 12.

Kreacher va muerto de miedo. Regulus va tranquilo. Toda su vida supo que iba a acabar así. Más vale morir joven y en paz que viejo y atormentado.

* * *

_**Notas:** Kreacher y Regulus comenzaron siendo tan solo Amo y elfo. Y acabaron siendo amigos. Regulus dio su vida por la del elfo, y éste le fue fiel hasta la muerte. Recordad a Kreacher en la batalla de Howgarts. **Luchad por el Amo Regulus. ¡Luchad!.** La pérdida de la mejor persona que se había topado a lo largo de su vida fue un duro golpe para él. Sirius no era un alma de la caridad, ni un atajo de virtudes. Regulus tampoco. Se perdieron mutuamente, por dejadez y por orgullo. Walburga, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todas sus ideas, solo quería poder estar orgullosa de sus hijos. Y lo que más temía Reg era decepcionar a sus padres._

_**"El Caminante frente al mar de niebla"** y "**El Mar de Hielo"** son dos obras del pintor alemán Friedrich, máximo representante del Romanticismo en ese país. El primero representa la inmensidad de lo desconocido (el título es bastante claro) y el segundo, el fracaso de los sueños (en él aparece un barco naufragado, casualmente llamado Esperanza, en el mar helado). **El ocaso de los Dioses** y **La destrucción del Valhalla** son, respectivamente, la tercera y cuarta parte del libreto de **El Anillo de Nibelungo**, de Richard Wagner. El Ocaso de los dioses representa, en este caso, la decadencia del mundo de Regulus: la enfermedad y muerte de Orion, el silencio de su madre, la distancia de Sirius y la aceptación de su destino. El Valhalla es en la mitología nórdica la morada de los dioses: la destrucción total de la vida de Regulus: sacrificio y muerte._

_Es todo muy retórico, lo sé. Perdona si te he aburrido._

_Gracias por leer._

_Nicole_


End file.
